Cytotoxic T lymphocytes can directly kill malignant cells, which express and display specific antigenic peptides in the context of specific class I MHC molecules. These antigenic peptides, often referred to as CTL epitopes, are peptides of unique amino acid sequence, usually 9-11 amino acids in length. The tumor-associated antigenic peptide that is being targeted can be used as a peptide-based vaccine to promote the anti-tumor CTL response. However, when the target peptide is derived from non-mutated differentiation antigens as is often the case (e.g. melanosomal proteins), it can be insufficient to engender robust and sustained anti-tumor CTL responses. This is a result of immune tolerance mechanisms that generally suppress or eliminate high avidity auto-reactive T cells. As a result of these mechanisms, the vast majority of tumor-specific CTL, specifically those that recognize non-mutated tumor-associated antigens, are eliminated in the thymus and in the periphery. What remains is a low frequency of tumor-specific CTL, and/or CTL that bear low avidity T cell receptors for the cognate tumor antigen.
One way to activate and mobilize these rare and low avidity tumor-specific CTL is with the use of superagonist altered peptide ligands (APLs). These are mutant peptide ligands that deviate from the native peptide sequence by one or more amino acids, and which activate specific CTL clones more effectively than the native epitope. These alterations either allow the peptide to bind better to the restricting class I MHC molecule or interact more favorably with the TCR of a given tumor-specific CTL subset. Superagonist APLs demonstrate favorable responses in clinical studies.
One method to identify superagonist APLs involves comparing the amino acid sequence of the tumor-associated CTL epitope to the so-called consensus binding motif for the restricting class I MHC allotype. Where the tumor-associated epitope deviates from the consensus sequence, the appropriate amino acids can be substituted, allowing the peptide to bind better to the class I MHC molecule. This approach is limited because not all poorly stimulatory CTL epitopes deviate from the consensus motif. Another approach involves substituting one or more specific amino acids into every position of the epitope; e.g., alanine scanning. Another approach includes making every single amino acid substitution at one or two positions—positions either predicted to play a role in class I MHC secondary binding or to be directly involved in engaging the TCR. All of these approaches are severely limited in scope, and potentially overlook a large number of superagonist APLs. Utilization of APLs remains limited due to a lack of comprehensive methods for which to identify them.